This is What was Missing
by Kirimi Phantomhive Nekozawa
Summary: Set after the episode "What's Missing?" Princess Bubblegum and Marceline the Vampire Queen figure out what if happening with their relationship after everything goes down with the door lord. Rated M for future Fem!Smut


What's Missing?

A/N: Hello guys. So I decided to write a story based off like my favourite episode of Adventure time. This is like my interpretation of what happened after all of it. Okay. Please enjoy.

"Why did Marceline even come? There has to be some logical reason as to why the door lord went through her house, but what was it?" Bubblegum thought to herself as she changed out of her dress; putting on a pair of shorts and the shirt. "I really have to know… I just have to… It's going to bother me all night that I don't know, but I can't go now… What would she think if I showed up at her house like right now? Bubblegum asked herself before taking her hair out of its ponytail.

"Probably something like: "What the junk, Bonnibel?"" A sultry voice said from behind the princess. Bubblegum slowly turned around and saw Marceline floating a few feet behind her; staring down at her feet to avoid making eye contact with the princess.

"Marceline, w-what are you doing here?" Bubblegum stuttered before backing into her dresser and blushing slightly. The vampire chuckled.

"I came here to see you. Duh! Jeez Bonnie, I thought you were smart." Marceline said in a cocky tone with a smirk. Bubblegum's temper flared; rage consuming her senses.

"Did you just come here to make fun of me? To anger me? To mock me? Because if you did you're a mighty fine job of it!" Bubblegum raged; her hands balling up into fists at her sides. Marceline was a little taken back by the monarch's hostility.

"No… I didn't… that kind of stuff just… like… slips out… It's like my natural defense. Sorry." Marceline said apologetically. Bubblegum stared at the vampire in surprise. Marceline had actually apologized for once.

"O…kay, but other than wanting to see me; why did you come here?" Bubblegum ask; tugging nervously at the edge of her shirt. Marceline crossed her arms and pursed her lips slightly; floating awkwardly above the princess

"I just felt as if I should come here. That and I really wanted to see if you really do wear the shirt to bed… which I can see is true… but yeah, coming here seemed the best option, especially after the whole door lord thing earlier…" Marceline admitted. Bubblegum blush slightly at the reminder of that. The song, the fact that Marceline now knew that the princess' most prized possession was the band tee-shirt from the vampire.

"I guess… but why did you come with us to defeat the door lord? He didn't take anything from you…" Bubblegum stated. Marceline suddenly became very interested in her boots. "He didn't… answer my question Marceline." The monarch demanded.

"He tried to… but then you guys came and he ran off. I went with because it was an excellent chance to hang out with you. It's would have been a lot better if Finn, Jake, and BMO weren't there but what are you going to do. It wasn't a time to be picky." Marceline told the princess.

"Me, but why on earth would you want to hang out with me…? I thought you hated me…" Bubblegum said sadly. Marceline rolled her eyes and float closer to the princess; placing her hand on Bubblegum's shoulder.

"Bonnibel… why would I hate you? Because what happened between the two of us so very long ago? Even then I didn't hate you, Bonnie. We broke up because your kingdom was at its peak and we didn't want to risk your crown. That's nothing to hate you over. But now… I'm afraid to tell you that I want that back and be denied because of the same reasons." Marceline blurted out; instantly regretting what she had said to Bubblegum.

"You what, Marceline?" Bubblegum asked; a blush creeping its way across the royal's face. Marceline shook her head. "Please Marcy…" Bubblegum begged, using her childhood nickname that always got to her. Marceline sighed.

"I-I still want to be with you…" Marceline said; her pale face running bright red. Bubblegum stared down at her hands. She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!" Marceline said in and embarrassed tone. She turned and started to float away. Bubblegum quickly grabbed Marceline's wrist causing her to stop.

"Don't go Marceline…" Bubblegum mumbled under her breath. Marceline turned back to the princess to find her blushing vibrantly as well. "I still want to be with you as well, Marceline… I just don't know what to do…" Bubblegum said; still looking down. Avoiding any eye contact with Marceline.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. You always put your stupid kingdom before anything else. Always!" Marceline raged; jerking her wrist from Bubblegum's grasp on it. Bubblegum shrank away slightly. "I just wanted us to be happy together, but you always put the needs of the goddamn candy people before anything else. I understand that you're just trying to be a good leader, but it gets really annoying being constantly ignored and being treated as second best." Marceline fumed. Bubblegum hide her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Marceline…" Bubblegum breathed; fighting back tears. "I'm sorry I made you feel horrible. I'm sorry I treated you so horribly. I'm sorry I made you feel second best to my kingdom. I love you, Marceline…. Will you ever forgive me for what I have done to you?" Bubblegum whimpered into her palms. Marceline stared at the pink girl in front of her; looking as if she were about to break down sobbing right that very moment. She lightly placed her hand on the top of Bubblegum's head; making the girl jerk her head upwards.

"Bonnibel…" Marceline whispered; petting the girl's hair lightly. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie…" Marceline cooed; grabbing the girl and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you too, Bonnibel. I love you so very much. Of course I forgive you stupid." Marceline muttered; kissing the top of the princess' head. She caught the monarch's scent and smiled. Bubblegum pushed away slightly so she could see Marceline.

"I'm so very sorry, M-" Bubblegum's sentence was cut off by Marceline's lips being pressed against hers. Bubblegum's eye's widened and then snapped shut. Butterflies and a tingling sensation filled her stomach. Marceline pulled away.

"Stop apologizing, Bonnibel. I told you that I forgive you. I forgive you; you beautiful princess." Marceline told her. Bubblegum blushed and gave a small smile. Marceline rubbed her thumb over Bubblegum's cheek. "The only way that stupid door lord could have taken my most valued possession; was if he took you away from me." Marceline whispered.

~End of Chapter 1~

A/N:

Chapter one is finally done. It took me forever to type this up because I procrastinate so much. Thank-you guys for reading this.

Please review and tell me what you think about this. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed.

-Kirimi


End file.
